The Savior
by brt86005
Summary: Heather thought she had defeated the darkness that engulfed Silent Hill, but her hopes are diminished when she and her loved ones are brought back to the living hell. Her hopes of being saved becomes nonexistent, until an unexpected savior emerges, but with her come many puzzling and disturbing questions.


Author's Note: I do not own Silent Hill. Please Read and Review!

Pain. It was the only feeling Heather could register as her eyes slowly opened. The world was hazy, light attempted to trickle in and then was blurred by her unfocused eyes and pounding head. Cool liquid trickled down the side of her head that she could only assume to be blood. She groaned a little not necessarily because of the pain, but to assure herself that she was in fact still alive. She attempted to move her hands in order to rub the haze out of her eyes, but to her horror was unable to do so. Panic set in and she attempted to move more violently. Still, she was unable to do so. She forced her head to turn and met her captor. They were thick bonds made from heavy rope that pinned her to a cool surface. Her vision blurred again, but after a moment cleared completely. It was then she felt the real horror set in. She was back in Silent Hill. But how? She and Vincent had fled this God-forsaken Hell hole. To her understanding this dreary hell-like world was no more. She had come to defeat Alessa and was whole once again, so why was she back. Was this really Silent Hill? Or had she fallen into another horror land in a different world. Hot tears burned her eyes threatening to fall in her state of helplessness.

"Sharon?" The voice snapped her from her thoughts. She turned to the source and cried out in happiness,

"MOM!" Rose smiled at her daughter who tried with all of her might to free herself from the bonds the bound her to her prison. Heather felt the helplessness set back in and turned to her mother with tear filled eyes. Rose attempted to smile reassuringly to help detour the fear and helplessness her daughter felt, but she was plagued with her own impending fear. Heather had not yet noticed that both her father and Vincent were tied up as well. Rose knew that this meant the cult was attempting to cleanse the world once again and this time no one was here to save them. Tears burned her eyes and she turned herself away from her daughter's questioning glance. Upon there first visit to this demon filled city she was able to rescue her daughter, on the seconds her daughter rescued her husband and he her. Now, there was no one. No one knew and innocent family was trapped in a living hell and therefore no one would come. Instead, this family would die in the most horrific way possible and perhaps her daughter would turn back into Alessa and the process would only begin again. She tried so hard to not let the tears fall. She had to be strong no matter what the cost. In the end with or without her, Heather had to live. She had to escape this hell once and for all and never return.

The door opening snapped Rose from her thoughts. Through the darkness emerged a tall and thin woman. Her complexion was pale and worn. Thin brittle hair hung unkempt from her head and grey eyes stared deep into Rose's blue ones. Eyes that had seen too much, eyes only filled with hate. The woman though aged, was surprisingly graceful. She turned her attention to Heather and a wicked smile crossed her lips. "Leave her alone!" Rose screamed only to receive a painful punch to the stomach by one of the many guards that followed this evil woman.

"MOM!" Heather's cry was full of terror seeing her mother's pained face. She turned angrily to the woman approaching her, "Why the fuck did you do that?" She hissed only to receive a dark and treacherous laugh. The woman smiled revealing yellow rotting teeth and the scent of death mixed with her decaying breath. Heather felt nauseous and resisted the urge to empty her stomach of the small amount of contents within it.

"Such foul language for one so young, my dear child." Heather only growled in reply, "and your mother? She is fine and you know this." She got closer to Heather who attempted to recoil from the grotesque being before her, "but perhaps in the future she will think before she opens her pretty little mouth. Heather glared at the woman her eyes burning in hatred,

"What do you want?" the woman smiled,

"All will be known soon my sweet, in the meantime why don't you and your family hang out." The woman burst into a fit of laughter at her own pathetic joke and with that left Heather to contemplate her last words. Once the door shut and the room darkened again Heather's realization kicked in. She turned and saw both her father and Vincent tied up as well. Now she understood her mother's sadness, no one would be saving them this time…


End file.
